The Sort-Of New Girl In Town
by ShortyJill
Summary: Rocket Power fic. Twister's cuz, Clio, moves to Ocean Shores. What will ensue after Otto gets a crush on her? (PG-13 for language and content.)
1. Prologue

A/N: This story takes place 4 years after the show, making Reggie 16 and the guys 15. Reggie and Sam are together. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything of Rocket Power, sadly. T.T  
  
---------  
It was 10 o'clock in the morning and Reggie Rocket was still sound asleep in her bed when her younger brother snuck inside her room.   
"Man... how can she sleep in!? She's wasting the day!" Otto thought as he snuck around to her windows. A second later Reggie's room was filled with bright morning sunlight. Reggie groaned.  
"Otto.... do you have to wake me up?" She turned over and checked her clock. It read 10:02. "What!?" she jupmed up out of bed, yawned and stretched quickly. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?" She hurried around her room finding some clothes to wear and other things she'll need that day.  
"Sorry, sis." Otto replied.  
"Aw man!" Reggie slapped her forehead. "We have a huge street hockey game today, you don't wake me up early enough and all you can say is 'Sorry sis'?? God, what is it with you boys!? I don't think I'll ever understand you!"  
Otto rocked back and forth on his feet. "You seem to understand Sam enough." he retorted. Reggie looked to the ceiling and sighed before looking over to her brother. "Leave Sam out of this." She gathered the she picked out and headed to the bathroom to shower.  
Otto waited till the door was shut. "Whatever." He walked down the stairs to the vacant part of the house. Their dad, Ray, was working at the Shack. He jumped over the back side of the couch, landed on his back and waited for Reggie to be finished. Luckily for the both of them, they were out of there and having a practice in the street 30 minutes later, but Twister still wasn't there.  
"I wonder where he could be? I told him we'd have a practice today before the game." Otto skated over to one of the pucks laying on the ground and shot it towards the goal but Sam stopped it before it could get in. "Maybe he forgot?" Sam suggested.  
"Nah, Twist wouldn't miss this game for the world!" Otto replied quickly. Then they all heard a door shut and saw Twist skating towards them.  
"Sorry I'm late guys. We had to have a family meeting." Twister told them.  
"Really? What about, Twister?" Reggie inquired.  
Twister sighed and looked to the ground. "Clio's moving here, to Ocean Shores."  
  
---------  
  
A/N: Heeheehee cliffhanger! ) Aren't I mean? ^^ Ah well... I'm currently working on chapter one, so hold on to your britches! ^.~ 


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Game

Chapter 1: The Big Game  
---------  
A/N: Here's the first whole chapter of the story! ^_^ Enjoy. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Rocket Power.. T.T  
---------  
Reggie's face brightened. "Really? Cool! When?"  
  
"Next week." Twister looked up the gang who had now made a circle around him. "They're moving into that house for sale just about a block from here."  
  
"Awesome!" Reggie commented. "She's not gonna be that far from us!"  
  
Otto looked at her sharply. "C'mon Reg, guys..! We have a huge game to practice for today. What are we doing standing around talking for? We can chat at the Shack later today -after- the game."  
  
"I'm down with that, Ottoman!" Twister agreed. Sam and Reggie just looked at each other, shrugged, smiled, and shook their heads before doing a traditional Woogidie with Twister and Otto and got on with their practice. A few hours later, they were headed for the game place.  
  
"Would the two teams please enter the court! The game is about to start!" the announcer called about a half hour after they got there. The Rocket gang entered first followed by their opponents, The Barbarians. They skated around the street hockey court before taking their places. The ref skated over holding the puck in his hand and in an instant, dropped the puck and blew his whistle, starting the game. Otto won the face-off skating towards the opposing team's goal. Two of the Barbarian's team members came skating up behind him. "Twister," Otto shouted. "Take it!" he shot the puck to Twist just in time. One of the other team's members knocked him down on the ground.  
  
Twister skated up the court and passed the puck to Reggie to fake the goalie, Reggie passed it back to Twister who skated around the net and shot it in. "Yeah! Way to go, Twist!" Otto and Reggie shouted as they ambushed him with Sam in tow.  
  
2 periods later with 13 seconds left on the clock, game tied 3-3, the ref drops the puck and the whistle blows for the last time in the game. Team Rocket just broke from a time-out to stratigize for the last goal to win the game and the championship. They took Twister's old play that got them into the championships 5 years ago, modified it a bit, and took to their spots. Soon after the whistle blew, the opposing team won the face-off and headed towards Team Rocket's goal.  
  
Reggie snuck up behind the puck-holding opponent, skated around and snatched it out of his stick's grasp. "Thanks for the puck!" She skated off to The Barbarians' goal and started the play. Once she got past the modifications the play looked like the one five years ago. "Rocket Boy!" she passed the puck to her brother who shot it in just as the buzzer went off, stopping the game. The final score? 4-3.  
  
The team got into a huddle and congratulated themselves. A -lot-. Ray and Tito took the afternoon off to watch the kids' game. After they were awarded, they hiked down the bleachers to congratulate them some more. "That was an awesome game today, kids. I'm proud of you guys!" Ray told them enthusiastically.  
  
"You all did a great job today, lil' cuzzes!" Tito congratulated them.  
  
"Thanks!" said the four of them in unison. They took off their helmets and pads, stuck them in their duffels with their sticks and headed to the Shack for victory food. Of course though, Otto was the one who insisted he take the giant street hockey trophy to the Shack.  
  
Reggie, Sam, and Twister skated a little further behind Otto, Ray, and Tito to have a small chat. Reggie started; she's the one who called the mini-meeting to order. "Okay. We all know Otto's changed a little. -Just- a little," she held up her first finger and thumb less than a half inch apart to show them. "But he hasn't changed completely." She then glanced up to her brother who was carrying the street hockey championship trophy that they -all- won. Sam and Otto followed her glance.  
  
"I know what you mean." Sam answered after some thought. "He -has- become a little nicer and hasn't taken all the credit for everything he's won in the past year. Although his ego hasn't shrunk. I'm guessing he just started to notice that he's not the only one who can win stuff all the time."  
  
"Yeah. Like that time I was better at street luging than him, but since he couldn't lose to me, he cheated and got the trophy instead. He didn't seem to good about that.. I guess he couldn't take losing. Well, he still can't take losing.. but he can take it better now than he did before," Twister kinna rambled on before looking to Reggie and Sam. "And would you mind not holding hands? It makes me feel kind of sick." Twister said, seeming to almost gag and turn green.  
  
"Eheheheh...." Reggie and Sam broke their hands apart and turned slightly pink each. Twister just rolled his eyes.  
  
That night they held a party for the winning team at the Shore Shack. Streamers and banners were put up all over, and the smell of good cooked food surrounded the air. Of course it attracted everyone up and down The Pier and the boardwalk, hungry skaters from MadTown, shoobies and many more. The golden street hockey championship trophy was set up on a small table in front of The Wall of Fame. Everyone had to take a look at it. It was one of the two things they couldn't pass up. The other thing was the party food. There was everything. Burgers, fries, ice cream, chips, soda, veggies and fruits for the health nuts, and many more good eats. The party rocked on what seemed like all night, but in fact only until 12:15 in the morning when someone accidentally fell asleep in the small tub of whipped cream.  
  
Ray and Tito got everyone to go their own ways, cleaned up and took the pack of teens home to rest from their big day. 


	3. Chapter 2: Clio Comes

Chapter 2: Clio Comes  
  
A/N: Rocket Power doesn't belong to me..................yet. ^^  
  
-----------  
  
It was now a full week after their huge win at the street hockey championships and instead of daydreaming about winning the game during classes, they were all wondering when Clio would be coming. All exept Twister; he knew.  
"So what day is Clio moving here?" Reggie picked up a tray and started moving down the line getting her lunch. It was Bosco Breadstick day and -everybody- was getting 2 if not 3 breadsticks a piece (cause everybody knows Bosco Breadsticks RULE the cafeteria! ^^).  
Twister was in line ahead of her. "Tomorrow."  
"That's cool! So she'll be here in time for the Homecoming Dance next Friday! I can't wait! If she decides to go, maybe we can go to the mall this weekend and pick out dresses...!"  
"Dresses, Reg? Since -when- do you wear a -dress-?" asked her brother who was next to Sam behind Reggie in line.  
"Since I'm going to the dance..." She looked passed Sam to him. "like -you- care." she added. She then wondered to herself if she's got the right color make-up.  
"Whatever." Otto rolled his eyes and moved down the line after getting his lunch. They found an empty table and sat down to eat.  
"Do you know what her schedule is, Twist?" Reggie was curious.  
"No......Why would I?" Twister dipped one of his breadsticks in the pizza sauce.  
"Just wondering...." Reggie trailed off. She then eyed some chocolate on Sam's tray. "Hey Sam, trade you a breadstick for the chocolate."  
"Only if Twister pays me back my money from yesterday," Sam looked to Twister. "with interest."  
"Only if Otto will give me the answers to the quiz that we have on that one story in English today." Twister looked to Otto who looked a bit worried. "What..?"  
"The teacher is giving every class different questions. Sorry, bro, I can't help you..."  
"Damn! Now I -know- I'm gonna fail..!"  
"You didn't study, did you?" asked Sam.  
"-And- you have English right after this, don't you?" added Reggie. Twister nodded to the both of them. "I'm dead..." he replied.  
"So.... about that money you owe me......." Sam slyly mentioned.  
  
  
The next day at the beginning of school, Reggie and Sam were sitting in their first hour class just chatting when the teacher came in with a girl standing next to her. "That's Clio!" whispered Reggie to Sam. Sam nodded and they both waved to her. Clio waved back.  
"Now class, let's all welcome Clio to our school. She's just moved here this morning from Palm Springs. I know we all know where that is, I hope. Let's make her feel welcomed here by everyone." the teacher looked to Clio who was mouth-talking to Reggie. "Well, you seem to have made a friend already! That's good. Reggie, why don't you help her out today?" Clio walked over and took the empty seat next to Reggie.  
"Okay, Mrs. Marks." Reggie replied with a smile on her face.  
"Good. Now today class, we'll be starting a new chapter. Please open your books to.... blah blah blah blah blah blah......" the teacher droned on.  
Reggie scribbled stuff quickly down on a piece of paper, folded it up, and wrote "To: Clio" on the top fold. She tossed it onto Clio's desk. Clio took it, opened it and read what it said: "Hey Clio, the Homecoming Dance is next Friday. Do you think you want to go?" Clio picked up her pen and replied, giving the note back to Reggie. Reggie read what she wrote. "I don't know yet... do I need a date to go?" Reggie replied with this: "No, you don't have to. A guy might pick you up if you're just standing near the wall looking bored. :)" she gave the note to Clio who read it over and replied, "Okay. Give me some time and I'll think about it. Ask me at the end of the day, before we go home." she passed it to Reggie for the last time. Reggie read it over and nodded to her. She stuffed the note between some papers and started taking down notes that were on the board.  
  
At lunch, since today there were no Bosco Breadsticks, they had a typical high schooler lunch: chips, a drink, fries, and whatever else looked appetizing. Reggie had brought her schedule with her today to compare it to Clio's. They were already sitting at the table and half finished with lunch when she remembered. "Oh hey Clio, can I see your schedule?" she pulled out hers from her jeans pocket.  
"Sure." Clio handed over her schedule to Reggie who then compared it. "You have 4 classes with me... English, Bio, Spanish 2, and Chemistry. Well, I already knew that you had English and Chemistry with me. Heheh." she handed her schedule back to Clio.  
"Do any of you have your schedules with you?" asked Clio to the boys who didn't seem too interested.  
"I do." Sam replied. He pulled out his schedule and handed it to Clio who compared it.  
"We have Chemisty, and PE. That's it." Clio gave Sam his schedule back and looked to Otto and Twister. "You?" she asked.  
"No." they said together.  
Reggie giggled. "They looked at their schedules when they got them, on the first and second day of classes, and then lost them at the same time. Typical boys." Reggie laughed again, joined by Clio.  
"Hey!" Otto and Twister shouted about the "typical boys" crack.  
"Well it's true!" Reggie told them.  
Otto and Twister sighed and went back to their lunches not talking to the girls again, though Otto kept taking quick peeks out of the corner of his eye at Clio every once in awhile during his conversation with Twister. By now they had all finished and Reggie and Clio had gone and joined a table full of girls who were all chatting and giggling over this or that; mainly boys who they thought were cute or likeable, who'd they go out with, and updating each other on relationships if they were in one.  
"So bro, you like the idea?" Twister asked and waited for a reply. "Otto... Otto? Helloooo, earth to Otto...??" Twister waved a hand in front of Otto's face.  
"What? What?" Otto looked around to see who was doing that. He then realized it was Twister. "Oh, sorry, Twist. What was the question again?"  
Twister shook his head. "Never mind... Why were you spacing out?"  
"Me? Spacing out? What're you talking about...? I was paying attention the whole time!" Otto argued.  
"Heheh... No you weren't..." said Sam. "You were checking out the girls' table over there, admit it."  
Otto tried to hide his nervousness about it but it didn't work. "N-no I wasn't....!! I swear! I'm not -that- into girls that I'd -stare- at them..!"  
"I'm siding with the Squid." said Twister with a taunting smile. "He's usually always right."  
"No, no, no!" Otto thew his head into his hands and said beneath his breath. "Why does the Squid always have to be right?" he sighed and stood up. "I'll see ya last hour, Twist. I'm going."  
"Because you can't take the truth?" Twister asked. Otto left without saying another word.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: Yaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy chapter 2 is done! ^_^ Sorry it's so short... ~.~ Next one is definetly gonna be longer, I guarentee it. o.O And yes, if you're wondering.... I took the food trading thing from the episode "Enter the Hawk - Trix". I couldn't help it. ^.~ 


End file.
